The Great Eeveel Transformation
by citrus luver
Summary: A prophecy has been foretold telling of great destruction. Ash disappears after an agrument with Misty and Brock. More in the story.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Spread Your Wings to Discover the Truth**

**The Great Eevee-l Transformation**

By Thunder Mouse Pikachu

**Author's Note:** Here's a new story that just came into my head.

**Summary:** Dreams of torment haunts Ash while he sleeps.  Each day he grows more and more cruel and bitter.  Misty and Brock can't stand it anymore and leaves.  A psychic trainer warns them of the evils yet to come.  Only it's too late, to save Ash.  He disappears off the face of the earth as a powerful prophecy is foretold which is determined to destroy the world unless the one is found.  A cute Eevee comes into their life causing a certain change in everyone's lives as Ash is finally found. Or is he?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon.  I never will, and I never shall.  

**Prologue**

****

"Noooo!  Leave him alone," screamed a woman. Her hair was damp as her face was full of sweat.  Body fluid poured from her body as she cried once again.  She was lying in a hospital bed as fluid pumped into her body.  Rays of light shone into her room revealing what the young woman was screaming at.  There standing he front of her with their very back to her were men in white.  They were working old a bundle lying on the bed.

"Noooo!  Leave him alone," screamed the woman frantically.  "Noooo!  I won't allow."  The woman cried as she watched the men in white still pay no attention to her.  The woman cries becomes pleas knowing that it was all their doing, their doing.  The two men this she never wanted to see.  Her husband and Father, the two men that got her into this mess, the two men that destroyed her life.  She had just turned eighteen today.  She was merely a child.  It was her dying father's wish for her to bear a child.  A child who would follow the family tradition of becoming a Pokémon Master, her father was the one that picked him.  Who would she know that the only reason her father let her go to her prom was to get pregnant.  She did get pregnant, and now her husband was dead.  He was said to have died in the mountains hiking accident.  She didn't want to admit it, but she did love her child's father.  He was the reigning Pokémon Master.  Her father was friends with his father.  She had known her husband all her life.  The two were best friends till that night.  Even the media thought it would be sweet for the two to get married.  Now here she was in the hospital alone.  She had just gotten through hours of labor.  She didn't want the child, but the moment she saw her baby her heart filled with love.  

Now these nuts doctors were doing something to the baby.  They had said the boy was unusually.  Unusually, she thought her baby was prefect.  The child was stunning and so cute.  And now the doctors were doing surgery on her baby.  Her heart was filled with angry as she looked down at the table.  A needle sat on the table with a bottle of sleeping medicine.  An idea popped into her head.  She reached for the needle and the bottle.  Then purged the needle into the bottle filled it was the liquid.  She removed fluid from her arm and got up.  She immediately blushed that she was wearing only a hospital gown.  Her undergarments were all soaking.  She immediately unfocused on her clothes and concentrated strictly on her purpose.  She sucked up on the doctors and purged the needle into each and one of him.

She smiled thanking her dead mother for her teaching in quickness.  The doctors immediately fell to the ground revealing bundle.  The woman smiled as she looked down at her baby.  The child was only put to sleep nothing else was done on him.  She lightly stroked the baby's head as the child slept.  To her horror the baby was opening.  She immediately grabbed the child from the table.  She looked around and saw the open window.  Thanking that the maternally ward was on the first floor.  She jumped out the window.  The moment she did the alarms went off.  Knowing that they would catch up on her she ran.  She ran through the streets not caring about the funny looks she received.  She knew she would have to leave her beloved hometown and start a new life all over again.  

This life was over.  She would change her name, her age, her hair color, and her color.  She would start over as a new woman.  She found relief up ahead as the forest came into view.  She ran and ran.  Till there to her horror a Houndour and Houndoom jumped in front of her.  She removed on hand from her baby's blanket to find that she didn't have any of her Pokémon with her.  Her heart filled with sorrow that she would never see her Pokémon again.  She tried to run away from the Houndour and Houndoom but nothing worked.  The Pokémon was on her in a minute.  The Pokémon were on her.  She knew that she would never live to see her baby grow up, but she knew that she could save her baby's life.

Quickly she placed the baby under her trying to keep him from getting scratched.  The child immediately awoken and let a powerful cry.  The baby screamed as the woman slowly drifted into slumber.  She went her wounds bleeding again.  Before she felt only darkest she remembered a comforting feel of a human's hand.  In the distance she heard a man's voice calling out hydro pump.

******

"Err," moaned the woman.

"She's waking up," shouted a man's voice.  Footsteps were heard as the woman opened her eyes.  There in front of her two men sat by her side.  In one of their hands was a small child.

"Where am I?" moaned the woman.

"You're in my lab in Pallet Town," said an older man.  "I'm Professor Oak, and this is my friend Ashton Ketchum.  Can you tell me your name?"

The woman tried to remember but nothing came to her mind.  "I can't remember," mumbled the woman.

"Oh dear," said Prof. Oak.  

"Prof. Oak what is it?" asked Ashton.

"She has amnesia," said Prof. Oak quietly.  

"Oh, what a cute baby. Is he yours?" asked the woman.  She gently stroked the child in Ashton's hands.

"Err," said Ashton.  Ashton grew bright red at the question.  Prof. Oak immediately edged closer to Ashton's ear and whispered something in his ear.

"Err, yeah," said Ashton quietly.  "Why don't you sleep for a while?"

The woman yawned as she felt a wave of sleepiness fall upon her.  "Good idea," said the woman.  Ashton gave her a blanket and watched as the woman fell asleep.  He sighed as he watched the mother of the child in his hands fall asleep.  The man sighed as he left with the baby with Prof. Oak.  He placed the child in a crib in the living room belonging to Prof. Oak's grandson Gary.  

"Why you make me tell that woman that this is my child?  It's her baby," said Ashton angrily.

"You want to tell a woman that can't remember it's her child?" asked Prof. Oak.

"No," mumbled Ashton.

"But she is nice don't you think?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Yeah," said Ashton.  Immediately his face turned beet red.  Prof. Oak chuckled that finally his young friend had found true love.

The weeks past as Ashton would reason to spend ever waking moment with this mysterious woman, he even found reason to skip hanging out with his best friend Spencer Hale.  The woman found comfort with Ashton and the two become fast friends.  Ever time he watched the woman touch "his son" it felt his heart with pain.  This glorious child with hers, and obviously she was married.  It wasn't right to fall for a married woman even if you couldn't remember anything.

Ashton and this woman came with an agreement to let Ashton post on the web page a missing poster.  Weeks nothing came up, and it was proclaimed that the woman didn't have any living family.  It pained Ashton to know that this young boy would never know his father.

A month had past since the young woman was brought to Prof. Oak's lab.  Finally today she was ready to go back to the outside world.  Ashton had agreed to take her sightseeing in the boundaries of Pallet.  "Uh miss," said Ashton.  

"Yeah," said the woman.  She had fallen for Ashton and "his son".  

"I got to tell you something," said Ashton quickly. 

"What?" asked the woman.

"Uh, why don't we sit down," said Ashton quickly.  The woman agreed as Ashton handed to child to the woman.  He spread out a blanket by the water and motioned the woman to seat down.  "Uh, miss… I…  Don't you think you need name?  I mean now that you're going to out?" 

"Uh, yeah I guess," said the woman uneasily.

"So what will it be?" asked Ashton.

"Uh, you decide," said the woman.  She didn't know any good names, and she hoped that Ashton did.

"Well, I long time ago I remember that I had a friend name Delia.  Do you want to name Delia?" asked Ashton.

"What happen to her?" asked the woman.  She was curious at what happened to Ashton's friend.  Ashton immediately went red. 

"I can't remember," mumbled Ashton.

"What!" said the woman.  She couldn't believe what this man was telling her.

"I guess I haven't been too honest with you about anything so far.  I have selective amnesia," revealed Ashton.

"Selective amnesia?" asked the woman.  She didn't get what this man was talking about at all.

"I too had an accident not long before I met you.  I was believed to have being a hiking accident.  Prof. Oak found me and said that I had been hit by a falling rock.  I couldn't remember much.  All I could remember was everything that happened to me from five to twelve and my name.  Prof. Oak found stuff about me, but I decided to go missing anyways.  I wasn't ready for my old life, so I became Prof. Oak's assistance," explained Ashton.

The woman nodded then looked up.  She discovered that the young man had spark in his eye.  A spark that made her almost think that she knew this man all her life only it was impossible.  "I will be honored to take the name Delia," said the woman.

Hearing this woman's voice the man's face immediately light up, he smiled as he spoke.  "Really, but I don't think I deserve it though."  Ashton immediately went red.

"Why?" asked the woman quickly.

"Because Prof. Oak and I lied to you about one other thing, he thought it would be best if you didn't know.  But I can't stand it anymore,  I can't stand telling anymore lies to you.  You know this child?" asked Ashton.  He pointed to the child in the woman's arms.

"Yeah," said the woman quickly.

"He isn't mine.  This child is yours," said Ashton quickly.

"What!" said the woman outraged.

"We found him with you.  I'm sorry I lied to you…" started Ashton.

"You should be!" shouted the woman quickly.

"I only did it because I love you," whispered Ashton.

"You should be!  Like really." Suddenly Ashton's words caught her ears.  "What did you say?" asked the woman quietly.

"I love you," mumbled Ashton again.

"I… I love you too," mumbled the woman.  She immediately placed the child down and kissed Ashton.  When they broke their kiss, the woman's eyes were shinning.  

"I will be honored to be Delia," mumbled the woman.

"I love you Delia," said Ashton.  The two stayed there all today staring into the lake where their love had bloomed to the fullest.  

A month had past and Ashton asked Delia to marry him.  Delia immediately said yes.  Their wedding was beautiful with Prof. Oak giving her away.  Prof. Oak's daughter-in-law June was her matron of honor.  Prof. Oak's son Matthew was Ashton's best man.  Matthew's daughter May was their flower girl.  Both Delia's son and Prof. Oak's grandson Gary was present at the wedding.  At the end of the wedding Ashton became Delia's son's legal father.  The young boy was named Ashura Ketchum or Ash for short.  The young boy was named after Ashton.

After the honeymoon, Ashton purchased a house for his family.  Together they lived happily together as Ash grew to be a bright, sweet young boy who loved Pokémon.  Ash was determined to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Pokémon Master.  Ash was never told his parent's past.  Upon his birth certificate Ashton's name appeared as father.  Ash was told that his hometown was Pallet, and no one but Delia, Ashton, and Prof. Oak knew differently.  But even fairy tales don't end happily, when Ash turned eight.  His father disappeared causing devastation upon the young boy.  He was in mourning for weeks.  All he did was cry, but never did he open that letter that his father gave him.  Delia knew that stooping into depression wasn't healthy for a young boy.  She went to Prof. Oak, and together they found a way for Ash to forget.  They made Ash forget everything.  Delia made up a story that his dad was a great Pokémon Master and died before Ash was born.  Ashton's pictures were taking down and everything about him.

Ash learned to accept what happened to his father and on his tenth birthday became a licensed Pokémon Trainer.  But as he grew up with his new found friends Pikachu, Misty and Brock, Ash began to doubt his mother's story of what happened to his father.

**Author's Note:** So how is it so far.  It gets better trust me.  It was debating on whether to use this prologue or the other one.  I'll decided to use this prologue.  The story begins in the next chapter.  Oh and my other two stories Sign of the Thunderbolt and Why do you hate Christmas, Misty?  Well I had this little problem with my other computer and a disk.  The disk that I save my stories in had to formatted.  Well I formatted the disk cause anyways I couldn't get into the stories so it kind of deleted them.  I'm trying to rewrite the chapter for Sign of the Thunderbolt has for Why do you hate Christmas Misty?  I'm be writing that story here and there but the chapters won't be posted till near October.  I need that story to end on Christmas day.   As for this story I decided to post it to give you all some reading material.  


	2. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy **

****

**Chosen from the north wind**

**Powers of them all**

**Born from hatred**

**Live with love**

**Eyes of gold**

**Hair of ebon**

**Heart of light**

**Sign of above**

**Forgotten twice**

**Guarded by all**

**From birth to death**

**Power will unite  
   
Formed of Ash**

**Born with ice**

**Tear of fire**

**Heart of Light**

**With the forms**

**Of love and dreams **

**Of all**

**An ancient one will be reborn from all**

**Unity comes through**

**Dreams and love**

**Stardust shall fall**

**To create moon shine**

**Two worlds will crash**

**One will fall**

**The other will live**

**To become one**

**An evil will come**

**To claim all**

**The one with live**

**To bet the rest**

**The one will tame**

**The powers of all**

**From the rays of **

**Fire, ice and lightning**

**Ashes will fall**

**From the rainbow**

**Whirlpools will**

**Ignite for the oceans**

**Mew will return**

**Then will be forgotten**

**The one will remember**

**Only through memories**

**Danger will come**

**All the time**

**Only to pass**

**When love invokes**

**A trial will come**

**In the form of all**

**A curse will be in passed**

**For all to see**

**Dark and light **

**Will rejoin again**

**Fire and water **

**Will be distinguished**

**Sapphire and ruby**

**Will be one**

**Gold and Silver**

**Will come together**

**The world will cry**

**Destroying all**

**Thus create **

**The evil within**

**Shadows be created**

**Love be distinguished**

**Hope be grants**

**Dreams be fulfilled**

**Tears of gods **

**Will flood again**

**Sacred fire**

**Will burn again**

**The danger will past**

**Once again**

**Only if the one**

**Secedes**

**Two will separate**

**The world will be saved**

**The shadows be demised**

**The evil founded**

**The one make a sacrifice**

**Be betrayed**

**The hurt will sting**

**The love be valued**


	3. Chapter 1: Dreams that Haunt the Soul

**A/N:Here's the next chapter.I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.Keep reading and reviewing please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.It belongs to people a lot richer then I.**

****

**Chapter 1**

****

A flash of clearness comes from a girl's eyes.She cries as she bolts up from her bed.Two very strange Pokémon were lying by her side.A blue coated Arcanine with black stripes embroiders the Pokémon.The other Pokemon is a gold and red Pidgot."Kaily," spoke the Acranine.

"Tally," mumbled the girl.She gently rubs her eyes to reveal their true color of ocean blue."We must go.It is time," said Kaily.

"Right," said the Arcanine.The Pidgot immediately opened its wings ready to take flight.Kaily jumped upon the Arcanine's back as the Pidgot flew up upon.

"We must find the one, Tally," said Kaily.

The Arcanini roared as it ran through the prairie.The Arcanine had never deceived its master before, and it wasn't planning on now.The world was at strake, and Kaily knew it all.She held in her hands everything.She would discover the truth to the prophecy that was embroidered into her.Since Kaily was young she always heard a voice within her dreams.Within her dreams a young boy was calling out to her.Crying, pleading to her.Kaily never discovered who that boy was, but she knew that someday her path may cross with that boy.

************

"Eevee eve," growled a cute yet stubborn Eevee.The Eevee growled as it flung at another shadow.This one was harder then them all."Eevee!" screamed Eevee.

He knew this was a dream.It was always this dream.They weren't like his old dreams.These dreams tormented him.They were so real, but Ash knew he was dreaming.But he could never wake from them till, it was all over.Ash recognized this dream somehow the cute Eevee in his dream was anyways there.It was always protecting his friends, yet Ash knew it was a stray.The Eevee had a proud heart, yet why was he dreaming this dream?He was never in any of these dreams.It was always his friends and Eevee.The Eevee was always fighting the shadows.The tormented shadows stuck all the good out of it.Ash felt sorry for the Eevee, yet he could feel the pain that Eevee felt.Like always just as he was too awake there was always this voice.This voice always called out to him. 

There it was again."Ashura!Help me!Save the world!Believe in yourself Ashura for if you believe there is nothing that you can't do.Even when the times seem too desperate.Always follow in your heart, Ashura.Believe that you can do it.Trust in your friends for love lies within.Trust them when times get desperate.Trust in them Ashura," shouted this voice.

"Who are you?" shouted Ash.Once again just as he screamed out his words the dream ended, and he bolt up in bed soaking wet.Ash sighed as he looked around.The sky was pitch black again.It's been this way for months.Each night there was no sign of a single star or a moon.Ash wanted to go home.He needed to go home.He couldn't stand traveling anymore.Ever since the Advance League ended, Ash had been like this.A week after he left Pallet the dreams started up.He couldn't concentrate on Pokémon battles anymore.Pikachu and all of Ash's Pokémon knew that Ash wasn't the same.He gets aggravated really easily now.Ash sighed as he looks down to find Pikachu fast asleep on top of his sleep bag.The rodent had been depressed the last few months.But still Ash envied the Pokémon.He looked around the camp that Brock had made.It was prefect, but lately Ash hadn't care for them much anymore.

There was his two best friends asleep by him.Brock and Misty, the three had been together forever, or to Ash they were.When Tracey, Haruka, and Masato were traveling with them, Ash didn't feel the comfort as he felt with Misty and Brock.Misty had just returned from CeruleanCity.Her sisters were back from their round the world trip, and Misty was back with them.

Misty would sometimes say that the way that Ash was treating her, these days maybe it was better if she never came back.Some days when Ash just wasn't bearable to live with Misty and Brock would talk about leaving.Heck, Ash didn't blame them.He didn't even want to live with himself.The dreams were unbearable now.It weren't like this before.They would come once a week, but now it was nightly thing.Ash tried everything he could.He borrowed a trainer's Hypno and Gengar to destroy the dream.Even Gengar's dream eater didn't work.

Ash tried staying awake all night, but that didn't work.The voice always haunted him.The worse thing was that somehow he thought that he knew the voice.The voice was familiar, very familiar, yet Ash couldn't place it with anyone that he had ever met.But there was always that nagging feeling in his mind that by returning to Pallet all his worries could be demolished.So here he was, a day's walk before they entered Pallet.Tonight Ash didn't feel as helpless as he felt a few days ago.Now it was strictly hope that his dream would be forever gone.

Ash sighed as sleep overwhelmed him again.Ash quickly fell into deep sleep just like before the dreams come back to haunt him. 

************

"Hey Ash!Wake up!" shouted a girlish voice.Ash immediately bolted up from his uneasy sleep.He knew better than to not listen to Misty when she told him to get up.Ash had learned it the hard way that Misty would use her newly evolved Togetic to wake Ash.Misty always used Togetic's metronome which to Ash's disgust was always a strong attack that usually ended with him being poisoned, paralyzed, burned, frozen, or getting huge headache.

"Okay!Okay!" mumbled Ash.

Misty grinned as she watched Ash leap out of his sleeping bag."I guess you finally learned," said Misty.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," mumbled Ash.He grabbed his clothes and placed them on.He quickly awoke Pikachu to receive a thunder shock, before Pikachu grumbled as it got up.Ash yawned as he walked to the fire and sat down on a log."'Morning," said Brock.He smiled as he turned around to see Ash.His smile immediately turned into a frown as he watched Ash drift in and out of sleep."Not a good night's rest again?" asked Brock curiously.

"What do you think?" asked Ash grumpy.He knew he should be nicer to Brock and Misty, but he couldn't.He just didn't feel like being nice anymore.

"Ash," snapped Brock.

"What?" asked Ash angrily.

"Will you stop that absurd attitude?Do you know how much you're hurting Misty and me?We've been trying to annoy your attitude to us.But… but now its getting out of hand," snapped Brock.

"So?" asked Ash defending.

"Ash, Misty and I have been deciding stuff.We agree that we just can't travel with you anymore.Ash, Misty and I are leaving for good.If you can ever find the love that we once knew in you, we hope you find happiness, Ash," muttered Brock.

Ash's face immediately pained as he turned to face Misty."Is it true?" asked Ash.

Misty's face immediately turned red.Ash knew it wasn't because she was embarrassed, but she had been crying.She had been crying throughout his conversation with Brock.

Misty gently pushed back a flock of hair and nodded."Yeah, it's true Ash," muttered Misty.She gave Ash and friendly squeeze.From her short pockets she removed a red bundle."Thank you, Ash," muttered Misty.

"For what?" asked Ash.His face was full of confusion as Misty pushed the bundle into his hand.With that she ran off into the woods, Ash saw the tears rolling from her eyes.The Togetic she had forgotten.Quickly he picked it up only to have a strong hand take it from him.Ash raised his head and saw Brock looking down at him.

"You know you really screwed up this time?" asked Brock.His face was filled with pity.

"Huh?" asked Ash questionably.

"Pikachupi," said Pikachu simply.Even Pikachu's translation didn't help Ash this time; his face was still filled with confusion.

Brock simply shook his head."Maybe you'll figure it out someday, but I'll tell you one thing Ash.I learned this the hard way.You don't know what you'll lost, till you lose it," muttered Brock."Good bye, Ash Ketchum.May your dreams come true."With that Brock left the stone stuck Ash to think over his actions.Ash watched as his two best friends disappear before him.That's when it hit him.

"I don't need them…" muttered Ash.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu questionably.The Pokémon didn't get it why his trainer didn't follow his friends.Ash sighed as he stroked Pikachu's fur.The Pokémon sighed in comfort as Ash popped out on a log.He looked at the comforting campsite that Brock had made for them.He looked at the breakfast that Brock at made with all his love.Ash had once tried to cook, but he just couldn't make it taste like Brock's.

Brock laughed and said, "To cook you must fill the food with love and care.To get the food to taste great you must nurture it from picking to eating."

Ash just laughed back then, but this time as he ladled a spoonful of Brock's oatmeal.He savored the whole ladle and for once Ash didn't think it taste like oatmeal.It tasted like something a friend would make for another with all their love.Ash understood now.He began to understand the voice in his head.He knew what is was trying to tell him now, but it was too late.Too late for Ash to change the past, but he knew the future was in his hands.

"Do I, Pikachu?Do I really need Brock and Misty?" asked Ash.He questioned the electric rodent.The Pokémon nodded its head.

"You think they'll forgive me?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said the Pokémon.

"You miss them too?" asked Ash.

"Pika."

Ash grinned a rare smile that he hasn't shown in weeks."Then come, on," said Ash.He took down his tent and stuffed it back into his backpack.Ash distinguished the fire and placed a lid over the oatmeal and took it with him.

"Pika," said the Pokémon.Ash turned around and saw that in Pikachu's mouth was the bundle that Misty gave him.Ash was curious of what was in it and removed the package from Pikachu's mouth.The Pokémon jumped upon Ash's shoulder as with weary hands he opened the package.There sitting on his lap was something that he never thought he would see again.

"My Pokémon league hat," muttered Ash.He never except that Misty would return it to him again.He remembered their heart filled good-bye two years ago.Ash had given Misty his hat, Misty gave him a handkerchief.Ash still kept that handkerchief, and to this day he never did figure out the hidden message that Misty gave him.Ash picked it up and took off his new hat.He placed it in his backpack and placed this one back on his head.

"Pikachu," said the Pokémon with full approval.Ash looked down at the wrapping and saw a letter scribbled in Misty's handwriting.Ash picked it up and stared at it.His eyes watered as he read the letter.

him. 

"MISTY!!" screamed Ash.He stuffed the letter in his pockets and took over running with Pikachu chasing behind.

**A/N: This chapter should have been longer, but oh well.I still have to proofread the next few chapter before I can post them.How do you like it so far?Is it still confusing?Five reviews before I continue.Like it. Hate it.Got any ideas?I could use them**


	4. Chapter 2: Incognito Comes in Many Forms

**A/N:** I know the last chapter was short, and I usually post a lot at once, but I'll decide to try something new in this story.  I'll decide to keep the chapter short, but post sooner.  That okay?  But still it took me so long to post up this chapter I made it a little longer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 2**

*******

In another town not so far from here a trio of trouble makers was hiding out.  "Jessie, dis the worst plan I never heard," moaned a cat Pokémon.  

"You said you wanted to find a safe hiding place didn't you?" asked Jessie.  She was a red head with a fiery temper.

"Yeah," mumbled the Pokémon.

"So what's wrong with this place?" asked Jessie.

"Gross," mumbled another's voice.  A blue head popped out of a can with muck all down his hands.  "Gross," mumbled the man.

"Uh, Jimmy what is that?" asked the Pokémon.

"It's… it's gross," muttered Jessie.  She screamed as she watched James gently peel it off.

"That's another uniform gone to the washers," said James.  

"See, I told you this plan was disgusting," muttered the Pokémon.

"Do you have a better plan on hiding from Cassidy and Butch, Meowth?" asked Jessie.

"No," muttered the Pokémon.

"Good, so stop whining.  This is the only place that they wouldn't think we would be," muttered Jessie.

"Yeah, a garbage dump," muttered James.   "You know, we'll in a heap of trouble with the Boss, Jess?" 

"I know that James, and it doesn't help that he sold out on us either," snapped Jessie.

"I bet Botch and Cassidy tricked him into it?" whispered James.

"Cassidy probably flirted with him.  The Boss always had a sore stop for the woman half of his team," sighed Jessie as she gave a smile blush under her eyes.

"How you know?" asked James questionably as he gave Jessie a sly look.

"I… well," started Jessie embarrassed.  To her luck the feline part of their trio team decided to choose that point to hush them up.

"Will you guys hush dat up.  You want to give us away?  Hiding in this dump is bad enough, but to have Cassidy and Butch find us here is just especially embarrassing," snapped a pesky cat Pokemon as it turned around and let out its threatening claws.

"Meowth got a point," whispered James.

"Well I just hope Cassidy and Butch gets here soon this place is starting to smell," moaned Jessie as she held up one of her hands that was stuck to a crooked pole and covered with months old dinner special.

"Ahh!" screamed James falling over and landed in a heap of garbage.

"James, will you shut up!  It's just apiece of garage," sighed Jessie throwing the pole into a garage pile a few feet away.  

"Sorry," groaned James climbing out of the waste bin then started picking out the garbage.

"Both ya guys quiet it down I hear them," snapped Meowth causing a murmur from Jessie and James.  Jessie and James quickly crouched closer.  There was a small peek hole where they watched the gigantic Raticate balloon land not far away.

Two fine figured black robed rockets climbed out of the balloon.  They seemed especially uneasy as they looked around.  One had long blond pigtail style hair, and a man with a short green hairstyle that match James's.  

"I can't believe those two aren't here yet," said Butch. 

"No, you mean they got no direction sense? They were supposed to have met us there ten minutes ago," said Cassidy.  She snapped as she tapped the waist watch on her arm.

"You don't think they left already do you?" asked Butch.  He looked around and groaned at the broken down street.  

"Nah, I don't think they're that smart," muttered Cassidy.

The two walked closer to the dump.  "Gross, what's that smell," moaned Cassidy.

"It's the garbage dump.  Well I know one place that those two won't be," said Butch.  He grinned as he pointed to the dump causing Cassidy to burst out laughing.  

"Yeah, like really," said Cassidy grinning.  "Come on let's go inside that bar."

Butch hurriedly agreed as the two walked into the café that was located next to the dump.  Cassidy laughed as she walked inside.  "I can't believe anyone would build a bar near a dump."

A silent nudge was felt on her arm.  Cassidy looked down and saw that Butch was tapping her arm uneasily.  "What's wrong?" snapped Cassidy.

"Them," muttered Butch.  Cassidy looked up and immediately sweat dropped.  The tables were nearly full with short midget people giving her weird stares.  They all looked angry as they stared at them.  "Err," said Cassidy.  She waved her hand here and there before reaching a vacant seat near the window.  Butch immediately sat across from her.  

Butch immediately placed his chin of the table.  He reached for the empty water glass.  "Cass, these people are freaking me out," muttered Butch.

"I know," muttered Cassidy.  "Let's just hope that Jessie, James, and that annoying Meowth get here soon."

While unknown to them outside in the dump Jessie, James, and Meowth was hanging on the building.  They had their ears pushed close to the window trying to hear what Cassidy and Butch were saying.

"Drats!  I can't hear a word they're saying," snapped Jessie.  

"Meowth," said Meowth agreeing.

"I say we just go inside," said James.  He was getting annoyed at trying to hear what the two rockets inside were saying.

"We can't James.  It might be bad," muttered Jessie.

"Like how bad?  Bad as getting trashed?" asked James.  He looked around at the trash surround him.  It was making him deadly nervous.

"No!" snapped Jessie.  "Even worse.  You know what the boss does to bad rockets don't you?"

James and Meowth both shook their head.  Suddenly a scary thought crossed Meowth's mind.  "Wait!  Meowth does… kind of," muttered the Pokémon.  "When I was top cat, I knew what the Boss did.  I didn't like rockets who messed up too much.  He takes them to a room, and you never see them again."

"Exactly.  The boss kills the weak one," said Jessie.

"Gulp.  You mean?" asked James.  He ran a finger though this throat.  

Jessie nodded as she mimicked James's motion.  James once again gulp before throwing himself to Meowth's feet.  

"I don't want to die!" sobbed James.  

Jessie sighed as she looked at her partners.  Meowth had helped James up, and the two were hugging each other with tears pouring for their eyes.  She looked up at the streets.  A building across the street caught her eyes.  "I got it!" said Jessie excitedly.

"What?" asked James and Meowth together.

"Incognito," said Jessie excitedly.  

Meowth's face immediately dropped.  "Bless you."

"No!  She means incognito," said James.  He grinned at Jessie's plan.  

"Come again?" asked the feline Pokémon.

"Incognito," said Jessie again.  

"Costumes, masks," said James trying to explain things so that the Pokémon could get it.  Meowth's face immediately brightened.

"Meowth like costumes," said the Pokémon.

A thought hit James.  "Wait!  Where we going to get costumes?  Cassidy and Butch knows all the Team Rocket costumes?"

Jessie grinned.  "I'm glad you asked my dear Jimmy," said Jessie.  She was holding a posture much like that of Sherlock Holmes.  She turned around and pointed to the building across the street.  "Incognito," said Jessie.  

James sighed as he saw the building.  He dug into the pockets and pulled them out.  "I don't have any money."

"Me neither," said Meowth.  

Jessie sighed.  "I'm the only one who remembers that we belong to Team Rocket?" asked Jessie.  

"SO?" asked Meowth.  

Jessie sighed as she pulled out a small wallet.  From it pulled out a card.     

"A card?" asked Meowth.

Jessie groaned.  "Not any card, Meowth.  The Team Rocket card, you know the one Mondo gave us?" asked Jessie.

"Oh yeah," said James.  

'Well then let's go," said Jessie.  The three rockets ran into the incognito shop.  Their eyes twinkled at all the costumes that were available at the shop.  

"Whoa!" grasped Meowth.

"May I help you?" asked a small voice.  James looked around and saw no one.  He scratched the back of head.  

"Jess, am I hearing things?" asked James.  There was no reply.  James looked around and saw that Jessie was being pushed around the shop with… with AIR.

"Ahhh!" screamed James.  

"Uhmmm," said the voice again.

James once again looked up.  "Who's there?"

James felt a tug on his pants.  He looked down and grasped.  He immediately pushed himself back.  "Err," muttered James.  

"Can I help you?" asked the voice.

"You… you," muttered James.  He was facing a talking pile of clothes 

A small pink hand reached out of the clothes.  The hand reached for its hat revealed a small pink face of a man.  "I'm a midget," said the voice.

"Err," said James.  He sweat dropped as he gave his hand to small man.

Ten minutes later three weirdly dressed people walked out of Midget's Incognito.  One of them flipped up a pair of specks to talk to the other two.  "Now we're ready."

Another nodded simply before raising the top hat.  "Uh Jess," said the voice.

"Yeah, James," said the other with the specks.

"What's this town called again?" asked voice uneasily.

"Uh… I think it's called… let me get back to you on that, why?" asked the first voice.

"Never mind," muttered the voice.  

James was dressed in a jacket that way to big for him.  A pair of brown pants was a foot too long that matched the jacket.  A weird hat covered most of his face.  James's hair was now green from the fuzzy wig that covered his hair.  He was wearing a pair of black specks.  The other two next to him were his partners.  Jessie was wearing a long gown that had sparkles all over it.  She was wearing huge amounts of fake jewelry.  Long white gloves covered her hands.    High highs that looked like it made it hard for her to walk.  Her hair was no longer red but blond and tied back in a ponytail.  She was also wearing a pair of specks that were green.  A small leg high Meowth was standing next to them.  His face was painted peach.  He was wearing an over large sombrero that covered the rest of his face.  He was wearing a too large shirt that lagged a foot behind him.  Meowth was also wearing black pants he even wore a pink wig.  Meowth was wearing a pair of brown specks that just didn't seem to match.  

"I look horrible," cringed James.  "I look like a clown," snapped James.  

"Talk for your self, James," snapped Jessie.  

"Whatever," said Meowth.  "Let's just get this over as fast as we can.  I'm not use to wearing clothes."

"Right," said Jessie.  The three walked across the street.  There they saw that Butch and Cassidy were still there.  Hurriedly they walked inside Jessie and James made a lot of noise trying to attract attention.  The The three picked a table very close to Butch and Cassidy.  The three pretended that they were reading the menu on the table when really they were ears dropping on Butch and Cassidy's confession.  

Butch snickered as he looked at the three.  "Those three are the most hideous people I have ever seen."  

Cassidy pulled out a mirror and shined it on them.  "I know," said Cassidy.  "They make Jessie and James look good."  Cassidy snickered as she placed the mirror back into her pocket.

Behind them the three rockets were boiling with angrier.  

"Why I ought to," said Jessie.  

James sighed as he reached to pull her back down.  "No, we can't blow our cover now, Jess," snapped James.

Jessie sighed as she un clasped her hand.  Her head was still burning with angrier as she was pulled back out.  

"If you two don't keep it out we'll be found," snapped Meowth.

"Meowth's right you know?" asked James.

Jessie sighed since she knew she was out numbered.  "Fine, I'll be quiet," mumbled Jessie.  

She sighed as she plainly sat down in a chair adjacent to James's.  She placed her head on the table and sighed.

Butch looked around the building uneasy. It was clear that he had a certain fear of midgets.  Butch reverted his glaze back to Cassidy.  "Uh Cass.  What time is it?" asked Butch.

Cassidy sighed as she looked at her waist watch.  "One o'clock.  They should have been here hours ago," snapped Cassidy.  

"Well, I hope the boss gives it to them good when we take them to the lab in Viridian," snapped Butch.  

"They should from what I heard the Boss say.  He wants to experiment with people using his latest find," giggled Cassidy.  "I kind of feel sorry for them right now."

"Not!" said Cassidy and Butch.  The two burst out laughing while the three rockets behind them sweating from panic.  They knew how all the boss's experiments turned out to be like.  It was all ways the same.  It ended with a painful death.   

"Yeah, I know, and we all know how the Boss's experiments turn out don't we, Cass?" asked the man.

"Course we do Butch," giggled Cassidy with a tab of sinister in it.

"They'll be just like lab rats to the Boss.  Good thing you got the Boss to use one of them losers huh?" asked Butch.  

"Yeah, it serves them right for standing us up like this," smirked Cassidy as she twirled a strand of hair around her forefinger.

"Yeah," said Butch.  He was struggling even more in his seat.  "Specially with midgets dressed like these," muttered Butch.

Cassidy rolled her eyes before looking at her partner.  "Okay Butch.  Tell me what's gotten in to you?  You'll been acting like this since we got into town."

"Nothing, Cass.  Just that I don't feel very comfortable here," muttered Butch.

"Well get over it!" snapped Cassidy.

"Right, can we leave yet?" asked Butch.  Sweat was pouring even harder from his face.

"No, we have to wait for Jessie and James," snapped Cassidy.

"But we only need one of them," muttered Butch.

"Yeah, so?" asked Cassidy.  She was getting annoyed at her partner's antics.

"I say we go for James.  The blue blob got this one coming," said Butch with hatred.  He hadn't gotten over James for standing his up years ago."

"No, Jessie would be a better candidate.  She's younger of the two and tougher than James.  She'll be more likely to survive the process," stated Cassidy.

"We care if they live why?" asked Butch.

"Because the boss plainly stated, if the experiments goes down he'll have our hide," snapped Cassidy.

Butch's face paled.  "Oh yeah.  I forgot about that, so what are we going to do with the annoying talking cat?" asked Butch with an annoyed look on his face.

"The Boss only wants people.  We'll spare the cat this time," replied Cassidy in annoyed way.

"Alright, so Jessie it is.  But we'll taking James too case the Boss needs two candidates for the mission."  Butch grinned as an image of James in a rat costume appeared on his face.

"Jess?  What are we going to do?" asked James.  He was petrified at what he heard.

"Stay calm I have a plan," muttered Jessie.  

"Which is?" asked James.

"First we got to get them out of the bar," muttered Jessie.

"How?" asked James.

Jessie rolled her eyes before getting out of her seat.   She grabbed a napkin before painfully walked to the phone.  Much to her luck the phone was in reach.  She unrolled the napkin and saw the phone number of the bar on the napkin. She dialed the number.  She grinned as she watched the bar tended pick up phone.

"Uhmm, mister," said Jessie in a tender voice.  There was a silence before Jessie continued.  "Uh are there two people in your bar with blonde and green hair wearing all black…."  Jessie looked into the bar and saw that Cassidy and Butch had a bored look on their face.  There was a silence as Jessie answered with a huhmm.  "I was to meet them at the bar up we got a flat.  Could be tell them we'll meet them later at the lab?"

There was a long silence.  Jessie looked up and saw the bar tender writing down the message.  "Thank you."  With that she returned to her seat.  

"What you do?" asked James curiously.

Jessie simply rolled her eyes as she watched the bar tender walk over to them.  He placed their seat and walked over to Butch and Cassidy.  

"I have a message," said the tender importantly.

"Eep."  Butch jumped a foot high from a seat causing Jessie and tender to roll his eyes. Butch landed an inch from seat and fell face down in front of another customer.  Butch looked up and laughed stupidly.  The customer didn't look happy.  He reached from the plate that was snuck to Butch's hand.  Butch grasped in scare doom as she felt someone pick him up by the collar.  Butch turned around and sighed.  It was only Cassidy.  

"Sorry, my partner is a little clumsy sometimes," said Cassidy.  She whispered something in Butch's ear.  He immediately grinned as the two rockets walked out the door leaving the three remaining rockets to find a way to get out of their fate that their boss had marked on them.  

"Come on let's get out for here," said Jessie.

"Uh huh," muttered James.  Hurriedly the three rockets ran out the door and back into the dump much to James's disgust.  

 The words had finally snuck in of what Butch and Cassidy said. "Oh man, Jess, we're in trouble," moaned James.  By now he didn't care where he was and sat down puddle of muck. 

"Oh shut up.  I'm the one that's only to be the lab rat," snapped Jessie.

"The Boss finally done us in," moaned James.  He dug his index finger into the ground and started drawing circles.

"It's all cause of that twerp and his stupid Pikachu," hissed Meowth.  A light bulb flashed over him as he gave a sly smile.  "Wait a minute!  That's it."

Jessie and James turned to face their feline partner.  "What's it?" asked James and Jessie curiously at their feline friend.

"The twerp," stated Meowth.

"What about the twerp?" asked James with a dense look on his face.

"The twerp is key.  We'll kidnap dat twerp and give him to the boss. He's younger then us all, easier to control, and he's a Pokemon trainer," exclaimed Meowth looking at his partners in crime.  James gave a bright smile, but Jessie held a certain doubt in her face.

"But won't the twerp's friends notice him gone?" asked Jessie causing the smile to disappear from James's face.

"Nope," retorted Meowth.  He crossed his hands and held a smug face on his face.

"What?" asked James and Jessie both with a puzzled look on their face.

"Yesterday when you guys were napping I overheard the twerp and his redhead friend arguing.  He said that one day he would leave them behind.  All we got to do in kidnap him, and the others will think the twerp's just making good one his promise.  The twerp will be long gone both they realize he's been kidnapped," chuckled Meowth.  "So you think we can do it?"

"Him or us?" questioned James.

"Him," shouted Jessie and James.

"Shhh," snapped Meowth.  "We got to find the twerp before Cassidy and Butch finds you two."

Both James and Jessie nodded in approve. "So let's get going," said Jessie.  

"Wait," said James pulling at Jessie's clothes.  

"What?" asked Jessie.

James immediately went red.  "Can we get rid of these clothes first?" asked James.  

Jessie looked down at what she was wearing.  She had almost forgot she was going a foot tall. 

"Uh yeah," said Jessie.  The rockets pulled off their clothes and found the right box to them all.  James took the stilts that Meowth was on.  Hurriedly the three run back to incognito shop to return their borrowed clothes.  The midgets inside immediately accepted them back.  With clothes returned the rockets were ready to plan on the capture of the in expecting Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum.  

Meowth pulled out the remote to their infamous Meowth shape balloon.  The rockets hurriedly jumped in.  They were on a time limit.  They had to find Ash before Butch and Cassidy found them.  As they were reaching the city limits of the town a thought hit Jessie.  "James do you still want to know the name of the city?" asked Jessie questionably.  James who was leanly from the balloon basket had already saw the name of the city.  He gulped at the name.  "No," muttered James.  Today's events had edged a not so good experience in his brain.

Jessie shrugged her shoulders as their balloon cruised out of the City of Devine Cross Dressers.

**A/N:** Well how was this chapter?  It's another short chapter I know.  Did you get the ending? Did you?  Did you?  If you don't I'll explain it in the beginning of the next chapter.  Four reviews before I continue course I'm not sure if anyone likes it.


	5. Chapter 3: Kidnapping that Leads to Guil...

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter.  Oh and to clarify the last chapter.  What was er… strange was that well… in the city that Jessie, James, and Meowth went to people cross dress.  When they went and borrowed clothes the midgets gave them all the opposite gender clothes including Meowth so… err… yeah.  Well like I said before, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.  I only own the idea of this story.

**Chapter 3**

A downpour started in a nearby Pokémon Center as two soaking wet figures stomped into Sapphire City's Pokémon Center.  The two undid their raincoats as the young girl let loose the cute Togetic in her arms.

"I'm soaking wet," moaned the girl.

"Well, we'll safe now," said the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Brock," mumbled the girl.  "You go check in."

"Fine, Misty," said Brock.  The two had decided to not go home.  They planned on traveling back to the Master league.  There were many interesting trainers there, and both Misty and Brock decided it would do well for their future plans.  Misty picked up her Togetic and walked to the window.  

_Are you okay out there Ash?  Did you finally make it home to Pallet?  Did you read my letter?  Oh Ash, even though you're not here right now, your spirit seems to.  Maybe I shouldn't have left you.  _"I miss you, Ash Ketchum," muttered Misty.  She pushed her hand against the window as if she was hoping to see Ash come running into the Pokémon center any minute now.  The minutes dragged by, but still Ash didn't come.  In the corner of her ear she could hear Brock trying to get a date with Nurse Joy.  For once she didn't have the heart to drag him away.  Even though the last couple of months Ash had been really nasty, he was still there.  He was still there arguing with her, but now he wasn't here anymore.  He wasn't there to brighten up her spirits.  There to pick on her, Misty secretly liked him picking on her.  She loved it.  It wasn't the same as when her sister or anyone else did it.   It was different.  It was even had a warm feel to it. 

"Togetic," chirped the small egg Pokémon that was hovering over her shoulders.  Misty smiled at her little darling.  She would never have her Togetic if it wasn't for Ash.  He was the one that found it.  Ash was supposed to be Togetic's trainer that's why she had left it with him.  It wasn't by accident.  She knew Togetic belonged to Ash now.  He was the one that was supposed to keep Togetic to begin with.  He found Togetic's egg, but she was the one that said he was irresponsible.  That's why Brock took control of the egg.  When she watched Ash take care of Phanpy and Larvitar's eggs and later after they hatched, she knew Ash could have been a good trainer to Togetic, maybe better.  That's why she never put Togepi into a pokéball.   Now that it evolved Togetic still didn't even have a pokéball, but no one knew but Ash and Brock.  Even Ash forgot about how Misty got Togetic after a while.  He never mentioned Togetic's birthrights after the Orange League, but Misty still remembered.  

She remembered Brock placing a key in her hand and telling her, her room number.  She remembered lagging herself to bed, but through it all she thought about Ash.

*******

"Pikachu," moaned the small rodent.  The Pokémon was soaking wet as it watched its trainer trying hard to put up the tent.  The wind was getting harder, and Pikachu knew they were no closer to reaching Pallet Town then they were this morning.  "Pika?"

"Its okay, Pik," shouted Ash.  He groaned as he placed the last stick in place.  Ash sighed as he watched the tent stay in place.  "Come on, Pik.  We'll be home tomorrow."  The Pikachu sighed as it eagerly went into the tent with Ash.  They had spent all day looking for Misty and Brock, and they still hadn't found them.  The two had came up with an agreement that maybe it was for the best that Misty and Brock left.  But Pikachu knew that it wasn't for the best, Ash needed his friends now more than ever.  

"Here, Pik," said Ash.  He handed Pikachu a can of poke chow and a bottle of ketchup.  "Eat up, Pikachu."  

Pikachu sighed as it took its dinner and watch Ash pull out a soaking wet sandwich.  "Pikachu, pi?" 

"Don't worry, Pik.  It's not that bad.  Besides it's my attitude that got us into this mess.  If only I had been nicer to Brock and Misty."

"Pikachu pika," argued the Pokémon.  

"Well, it was my fault," said Ash.  He chuckled as he realized that Pikachu wasn't mad at him.  It was a real pikapal, and Ash knew that.  Ash let out all of his Pokémon to keep them warm.  Meganium was exceptionally glad to be back with its trainer.  Ash had made a discussion before the Master league that he would rotate all his Pokémon.  When Ash took Meganium, she didn't want to go back.  Lucky for Ash, Bulbasaur and Kimori were all very understanding and let Meganium stay with Ash.  "Typhlosion," chirped the newly evolved Pokémon.  Typhlosion lit the flame around its neck and grinned as all the Pokémon huddled near it.  The night went by perfect.  When ten o'clock came by, everyone in the tent was fast asleep never expecting that near by in the bushes a trio was plotting on breaking them up before dawn.  

********

"God, Jessie," said the blue head.  

"What?" asked Jessie.  She was getting very annoyed at her partners.  

"Do we have to stay in this bush all night?  Can't we catch the twerp tomorrow?" moaned James.

"Yeah, Meowth hates the rain," mumbled the feline Pokémon.  

Jessie groaned as she too was getting cold.  "Fine, tomorrow before the twerps wake up we'll take him."

"Ye…." shouted James and Meowth.  Before they could finish, Jessie hushed them up.

"You want the twerp to wake up?" asked Jessie.  

"No," muttered James.  

"Good, then keep your trap shut," growled Jessie.  

James and Meowth nodded as they followed Jessie out the bush.  The three also had trouble setting up camp, but with Meowth's brand new invention it was quickly done.

*******************

When the first rays of sunlight lit the world Jessie, James, and Meowth woke with a start.  "Operation, Twerp," shouted the three in unison.  They knew that they couldn't mess this one up.  Their very life depended on this mission.

"Remember your spots," said Meowth.  He was already in the get away balloon as down below Jessie and James were both dressed in white.  Both had masks over their faces, gloves on their hands and floatation boots to not leave any foot prints.  It was all set.  This would be their biggest kidnapping scene to date.  

"Remember you get the twerp.  I'll deal with his Pokémon," said Jessie.  

"Right," said James nodding.  The two quietly walked into the young boy's tent.  That was a sight to see.  Ash was curled up in a sleep bag with all his Pokémon around.  Jessie immediately pulled out seven needles all filled with liquid, sleeping potion to be exact.  The victim of the liquid won't remember any thing that happened the last 24 hours before they were injected meaning the twerp's Pokémon won't remember him being kidnapped.  James stayed put as he watched Jessie carefully plunged the needle into all the Pokémon.  James nodded with satisfaction for he knew that Jessie had been trained as a nurse.  Meganium, Phanpy and Pikachu were hard to inject, but at the end Jessie managed to do it.  

"Hey, Jess," said James looking around.  He noticed that something was missing.  That's when it hit him.

"Yeah, James," said Jessie turning around.

"Where are the twerp's friends?" asked James questionably.

Jessie looked around and saw that what James said was true.  The twerp's friends were no where to be seen.  Jessie struggled her shoulders.  "Maybe the twerp already left them like Meowth said," guessed Jessie.

"Yeah, and that saves the injections too," said James.  Jessie nodded and went back to her part of the plan.  When she finished, Jessie gave James the go of it as he walked carefully over to the twerp.  

James chuckled as he looked at the naïve face of the young boy never knowing that he was being kidnapped.  James had to chuckle that this boy was the same child that always blasted him off in Pokémon battles.  James pulled out a rope and quickly tied it around Ash's legs.  Still the boy made no movement.  James looked up and motioned for Jessie for the needle.  The needle was handed over, and James punched it into Ash's arm.  

There was a startling scream as James and Jessie immediately sweat dropped.  To their relief none of the other Pokémon awoke.  "Here give him to me," said Jessie quickly. James did and Jessie immediately pulled out two long ropes and handled them to James.  Ash's eyes opened just as James got near. 

The boy's eyes were foggy as he saw the outline of a woman.  "Mom?" asked Ash in disbelief.  Jessie immediately sweat dropped as she turned to look at James.

"Mom, is that you?" asked Ash again.  He couldn't believe that he was home in his mother's arms.  James sweat dropped as he got up.  Ash turned his head and looked at James.  Seeing a rough outline of a man he called out, "Daddy?  Dad is that really you?  Where have you been?"  Ash raised his hand and lightly stroked Jessie's face.  Jessie immediately cringed at the touch of affection.  She had never felt a touch like this before much less from her enemy.  She never received such a gently touch from anyone.  

"I can't do this," muttered Jessie.  

She looked down at Ash and for once she didn't see a twerp, but a lonely little boy wanting his mother.

"See Mom, I told you Dad would be back," said Ash.  He removed his hand from Jessie's face and reached for James.  James immediately freaked as he watched Ash reach over.   Even though Ash had been drugged, the sweetness of his face struck James for the first time.  This wasn't a boy that some one could use for an experiment.

"I see what you mean," muttered James.  Just then tent opened revealing a not so pleased Meowth.  The Pokémon's face was full of fury.  

"What's taking so long?" asked the Pokémon.

"We can't do it," said Jessie and James in unison.

"WHAT!!" said Meowth.  His mouth was wide open.  "Come again?"

"We can't give Ash to the boss," explained Jessie.

"Why?" asked Meowth.  His eyes were bungling out at what his partners were telling him.

"What do you mean you can't do it?  This is the twerp.  The kid who messes up our plans.  The kid that caused the boss to want to use one of you for his latest experiment.  Think about it.  Do you want to be the lab rat, or this twerp?" asked Meowth.  Jessie and James both groaned.  

"Our duty it to be bad, you know da right?" asked Meowth.

Jessie and James both nodded their head.  They looked down at the boy.  Ash had long fallen asleep from the drug.  "Since he is drugged, I guess it's a waste to not use him," said Jessie.

"Right, come on Meowth," said James.  He took Ash from Jessie, and the three walked out the tent.  Meowth sighed.  These two were hopeless sometimes, but they always went back to being bad.  What didn't make sense to Meowth was why did they want to save the twerp anyways.  They hated the kid's guts.  Oh well.  Now wasn't the time to discuss things.  The three jumped into the balloon, and James finished tying Ash down this time to the edge of the balloon.

He nodded the go ahead, and Meowth pulled the switch.  The balloon flew high into the air.  Meowth turned around and saw that Ash was still out of it.  The twerp wouldn't awake till after they got to the boss's headquarters.  Meowth snickered at the thought they finally they had bet the twerp.  They won't be blasting off this time, and hopefully never again after the boss got through with him.

**A/N:** Hmm… What did you think about this chapter?  Review and tell me please!  I love reviews.  

****


	6. Chapter 4: Forgiving to Discovery

****

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.  

**Chapter 4**

A drop of rain fell from a leaf which was the only indication that there had been a rainstorm last night.  Inside the Sapphire's Pokémon Center Misty and Brock were enjoying a hearty breakfast.  They were having all their Pokémon examined and healed for the long trip ahead of them.

"Togetic," chirped the egg Pokémon.  Misty grinned as she gave the Pokémon a glass of water.  The Pokémon chirped in delight causing Misty to grin.

"Mmm, these pancakes are great," said Misty.  Syrup dripped from the corner of her mouth as she savored the taste of the blueberry pancake. 

"Yeah, I know.  This definitely beats the oatmeal, I always cook," added Brock. 

"Hey, your oatmeal isn't that bad," said Misty quickly seeing the sudden change in the young man's face.  

*******

"What do you mean I can't search this Pokémon Center?  I'm certain that he's here," snapped a girl.  She groaned as the Nurse Joy shook her head once more.  "I'm positive here's he.  Don't you understand the fate of the world lies in his hands!" shouted the girl.  She banged her fist on the counter out of frustration as once again the nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here," countered the Nurse Joy once more.  She sighed as she tried to reassure the girl that this boy never checked in.  Just then Brock and Misty walked over.  

"Is there a problem, Nurse Joy?" asked Brock questionably.

"Oh, Brock, Misty, here are the rest of your Pokémon.  They are all in prefect health," said Nurse Joy in a tiring tone.  She handed the tray of Pokémon back to Misty and Brock.  

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," said Misty with a grin on her face as she pocketed the pokéballs back in her purse.  

The girl sighed as she watched the nurse next hand the two a map.  She looked down and gently stroked the Growlithe at her side.  "Soon Tally, soon," muttered the girl.

"Growl," muttered the Pokémon.

"Do you know the shortest way to the Master League?" asked Misty questionably.

"Yeah, go down the street over there, and you should hit it in no time, Misty," said Nurse Joy cheerfully.

"Misty," muttered the girl.  Suddenly it hit her.  She had followed the wrong scent.  Nurse Joy was right.  He wasn't there.  Instead she had followed the guardians instead.  

Just as Misty and Brock turned to go, the girl stopped them.  "Hm, I know this might sound strange coming from a complete stranger.  But you wouldn't happen to be Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison would you?" asked the girl.

"Yeah," said Misty and Brock together.  Brock immediately turned red as he ran up the girl. 

"Now that you know my name beautiful, what's yours?" asked Brock.

"Kaily," said the girl simply.  "We need to talk."

"We… we do?" asked Brock dreaming.  

"Yes, we do," said Kaily.  She motioned them to follow her outside the Pokémon Center and into the Sapphire city park.  Misty and Brock stared at the two Pokémon by Kaily's side.  Both Pokémon had a weird shade of coloring, but both seemed very obedient to the girl.  Kaily motioned the two to sit which they did.

"You must be wondering how I know your name, and why I'm here," said Kaily simply.

"Yeah, that would help," said Misty.  

"I'm a Pokémon legend specialist," said Kaily.  All she received was a puzzled look.  

"Legend specialist?" asked Misty questionably coming to her senses first at such a strange title.

"I specialize in Pokemon legends," answered Kaily with a simple definition.  

"Huh?" asked Misty.  

"Legends?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, Pokémon legends, my Pokémon are specially trained in discovering Pokémon legends," explained Kaily knowing that she was leading both Misty and Brock into more questions.  

"Then what do you need us for?" asked Misty.  She couldn't put together any of this with herself and Brock.

"I'm also a psychic…" revealed Kaily.

"Psychic?" asked Misty.  She immediately moved away from the girl.  She remembered the last psychic she met.  _It was years ago when Ash had to beat Sabrina for the marsh badge.  Ash...  Sabrina had turned us all into dolls, and Ash came back and saved us.  He was so sweet and brave then._

"No, not the seeing the future type of psychic and mind reading type, I can't read into one's brain.   I specialize in my psychic abilities in seeing the past.  The future is just as blurry to me, as it is to you.  I also can psychically link into another and only then can I probe one's brain, but even then I need the permission.  I have these dreams that tell me things.  One of these dreams has told me that a great evil with return, and with it the spells of the past will return.

"Huh?" asked Brock.  He was confused at what this girl was saying.  

"This legend tells of someone that can destroy this evil, but I can't find him," said Kaily.  She looked up at the two and noticed that they still had a confused look on their face.

"So?  If you can't find him, how can we?" asked Misty questionably.

"Because you know him," said Kaily.

"We do?" asked Misty.  

"Yeah, you do," answers Kaily.

Brock sighed.  He kind of had a guess at who Kaily was talking about. "Who?"

"Ashura Ketchum," answered Kaily simply.

Brock nodded before sighing.  It was always like that.  They had been though too many lifesaving situations, and it was usually Ash that saved them all in the end, so for Brock it was the most obvious choice.  "I guessed that."

"Ash," muttered Misty.

"But we don't know where he is," said Brock. 

"You don't?" asked Kaily.  Her face immediately dropped.  This might not be as easy as she first thought it would be.

Suddenly an idea lighted within  Misty's mind.  "Wait!  Ash should be home by now," said Misty simply out of the blue.

"Yeah, before we left him yesterday, we were going back to Pallet," added Brock knowing the direction that Misty was heading for.

"Could you help me please?  I really need to find Ash, and I need you two also," said Kaily.  Misty turned to face Brock.  She wanted to find Ash.  

Brock nodded.  "Yeah, we'll help you.  I think it's time we say sorry to Ash anyways," muttered Brock.

"Yeah," said Misty.

"Togetic," chirped the Pokemon on Misty's shoulders.  Togetic might have evolved, but it was just as naïve as when it was a Togepi.

"Growl," said Tally happily.

"Pidgot," chirped the Pidgot that was perched on Kaily's shoulder.  Kaily grinned as she gently rubbed a speck of tear from her eyes.  

"Thanks," muttered Kaily.

Misty nodded as her eyes twinkled.  She would finally see Ash again.  Even being away from him for one day was unbearable now.  Once she found him she would finally know Ash's answer to her question.  The three walked to the nearest telephone booth where Misty dialed Ash's home phone number.  Misty had long remembered it after calling Ash's number so many times before he left for Houen.  The two would talk for hours on the phone at night.  Misty would tell Ash her battles while Ash told her his adventures and plans about going to Houen.

Misty turned the video option on then waited for Ash to pick up.  To her surprise it was Ash's mom that picked up.  Misty thought it was strange that she would pick up the phone in Ash's room instead of him.  _He must still be mad at me.  Yeah that's it.  Ash must have transferred the phone call to his mom to pick up._

"Mrs. Ketchum," said Misty quickly.  Delia immediately brightened up when she saw that it was Misty.

"Misty, Brock," said Delia happily.

"Is Ash there?" asked Misty quickly.

"Ash?" asked Delia.  Her eye brow filled with worry.  "Isn't he with you?  Where are you guys?  You should have been here hours ago."

"Oh," muttered Misty.  She didn't want to worry Delia anymore and decided to lie.  "Yeah, we kind of got lost.  We'll in Sapphire right now.  We'll be back later.  Bye Mrs. Ketchum."

"Bye-bye, Misty.  Tell Ash to change his you-know-what," said Delia.  Misty hung up the phone as she left off a snickered that lead to a wave of laughter.  Misty turned around to face Kaily and Brock.  

"He's not there," muttered Misty.  

"Strange, Ash should be home by now," said Brock.  Kaily had listened to the conversation.  Suddenly a wave of pain filled her head, her eyes flashed white.  

"Come on.  I have a reading," said Kaily.

"Huh?" asked Misty and Brock.

"Don't ask questions now.  Just follow me," said Kaily.  She took off towards the woods while Misty and Brock chased after her.  The two ran deeper and deeper into the woods.  

"Tally analyze," muttered Kaily.  

"Growl."  The Pokémon took off into front of Kaily.  Kaily immediately slowed down causing Misty to catch up.  

"Where's your Growlithe going?" asked Misty questionably.

"Tally knows where Ash is.  I already told you.  Tally and Windglider both been trained to find people under legends," answered Kaily.

"But how do you know Ash is really the one in the legend?" asked Misty.  She still couldn't believe that Ash was the one.  The one that would have to save the world once again, then again Ash did do a good job saving the world in the Orange Islands.  No matter what Ash was mentioned in one legend, so Tally should be able to find him.

Hours went by as Misty and Brock both realized that they were going backwards.  They were going back to where they had left Ash.  Before Tally got to the road leading to where they had left Ash, Tally turned right.  Finally Tally stopped in a clearing and started growling.  

"Tally, what it is?" asked Kaily.  She looked around and saw what Tally was growling at.  Up ahead there was a tent with a small fire burning nearby.  

"That's Ash's tent," muttered Misty.  She walked up to the tent only to be stopped by Kaily.  

"Wait Misty!  I feel that evil was at work here already.  I'm equipped for stuff like this.  Let Windglider and I take care of this," said Kaily.  Misty nodded as Kaily walked to the tent.  She pulled out a pair of gloves as Windglider flirted by her side.  Kaily placed them on her hands then opened the tent.  A horrible scent filled her nose as Kaily quickly covered it.  She walked into the tent.  The sight in front of her eyes scared the life out of her.  There laid a brunch of scattered Pokémon all knocked out.  Kaily popped her head out of the tent.  Misty knew something was wrong the moment she saw Kaily's face.  

"Brock, take Windglider and fly back to Sapphire.  Get the police and Nurse Joy out here quick," shouted Kaily.  Brock nodded as Windglider flew to his side and landed neatly by him.  Brock got on and took off to Sapphire.  He left the two girls there as Misty ran up to the tent.  She knocked Kaily out of the way and gasped at the sight. 

"Pikachu," shouted Misty seeing a bundle of motionless fur before her.  She ran to the Pokémon's side and picked it up.  She could feel the light heart beats of the Pokémon, yet even when Misty tried to shake it awake there was no response.  "Pikachu wake up," muttered Misty.  The Pokémon did nothing as Misty tried with all her might to wake the Pokémon.  Pikachu did nothing just like all of Ash's other Pokémon.  Misty sunk to the ground of the tent and sobered.  All that she could get out of her dried throat was a simple, heart felt word. 

"Ash."

**A/N:** Well? What do you think?  Sorry that took so long.  Please review!  I love reviews!


	7. Chapter 5: I Love You?

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long.  I had no time to post it up after I finished writing it, and I'll probably take me days before I can post anything else up.  I have a Geo test tomorrow and Spanish.  And two projects due for school each really, really long.  Hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 5**

****

Kaily sighed as she sat down next to Misty.  Kaily had already got Tally to scan the whole area, but Ash was no where to be seen.  It was as if Ash Ketchum had disappeared off the face of this earth.  

*********

It seemed like hours to Misty before the light once again shone through the tent.  Brock had finally returned with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.  Misty paid no attention to the small group. She listened to bits and pieces of what Kaily had told them.  _How could this girl that has never even met Ash know anything about him?_  Misty's eyes filled with pain as she once again stroked Pikachu's forehead.  The Pokémon was burning up.  All of Ash's Pokémon were sick.  Misty sighed as she simply shook her head at Officer Jenny when she whispered into her ear that she should probably go.  Misty shook her head simply.  She was determined that when Ash returned he would came back here.  Here was where all his Pokémon were.  Ash might not care about her or Brock, but she knew that Ash did love his Pokémon more than life itself.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Kaily.  Misty raised her head and gasped at what Kaily held in her hands.  Ash's famous Pokémon league cap, the very one that she had returned to him.  Ash had given it to her before they parted, and she had given it back to him.  Why did he leave it?  Did he not care about the hat anymore?  Did it mean that Ash didn't like her back?  Questions ran through her head wondering if everything she had ever believed in all her life was all based on hope.  Could Ash really not care for her as she did to him?  She sighed… depression filled her soul but then she looked down and saw Pikachu.  The small but terrifying strong rodent probably by now has more strength and electric voltage than a Zapdos and Raikou combined.  The Pokémon's breath was so labored and forced.  But looking at it, she knew it wasn't a mistake.  No, the things that Ash had taught her were worth it.  The Pokémon she had met.  The people she found common grounds with.  She could have never met them.  She could have never discovered that by being yourself.  There was nothing to be afraid of.  Misty got up from the ground and grabbed the hat from Kaily's hands.  She gave the girl a killer look before with diligently walked out the tent with Brock.

She was determined to find Ash.  She was determined to know the truth.  Nurse Joy had collected Ash's other Pokémon, but Misty refused to let Pikachu go.  She felt as if Pikachu knew something, something that could help her find Ash.  Officer Jenny yellow taped Ash's tent then left with the others back to Sapphire.

*******

A week had past since Ash's disappearance.  All of Ash's Pokémon had woken up, but none of the Pokémon that were with Ash that night could remember what happened to their trainer.  Nurse Joy had decided to do an experiment on Pikachu.  When the test results came back, Pikachu was tested positive.  The findings of the experiment were the same as Kaily's theory.  All of Pokémon had selective amnesia.  It was finally confirmed that Ash Ketchum, the young, famous Pokémon trainer, was kidnapped.

On every telephone pole, every newspaper, on every news channel all over Indigo Island, and every missing poster was the face of Ashura Ketchum.  Even with all of Indigo looking for the young child there was no news on a sighting of the boy.  Misty, Brock and Kaily were joined by Prof. Oak, Delia, Tracey, and Gary.  The moment that Gary saw on the news that Ash was missing, he flew straight to Sapphire where he met up with Delia, Prof. Oak, and Tracey.  Prof. Oak came for moral support for Delia.  The young woman was devastated when she saw that her son was missing.  Tracey was allowed to come since Ash was one of his dear friends leaving Haruka and Masato to look after the lab.

The six were hounded by reporters the following day.  The Pokémon Center were jammed with reporters all trying to get an interview with friends and family of the missing child.  The moment that Nurse Joy was finished documenting all of the children's Pokémons' health, they were all placed in Officer Jenny's care much to Brock's delight which basically meant prison.  A place where it was just as hard to break in as to break out.  The six were placed into separated cells which acted much like hotel rooms.  The prisoners that were already there were immediately shipped to Ruby's prison.

Nurse Joy was got so aggravated at the reporters that she shut down Sapphire's Pokémon Center for the time being.  All the Pokémon were sent to Ruby where Joy's sister worked.  Nurse Joy moved to the prison to be under the guard of Officer Jenny who spent most her time keeping the ones residing in the cells from being hounded by reporters.  

Sapphire was soon shut down.  Since the town was small, it was easy to evacuate the town.  Road blocks were placed everywhere.  The reporters were kept out of the town, and Brock and the others were able to go out and look for Ash.

******

For a whole month there was no sign of Ash.  Misty stayed in her jail cell never coming out.  She would lay in her bed and cry her heart out.  By her side would always be Pikachu, Togepi, and Meganium.  The rest of the Pokémon would always be out in the open looking for Ash, but not Pikachu, Meganium, or Togepi.  Both Pikachu and Meganium couldn't bear to going near the site where their trainer was abducted from them.  Misty would only come out of her cell near curfew.  It was then at eleven that they search team would return.  Each time for the last month Brock would simply shake her head.  For only a brief second did Misty feel hope only for it to be quickly dashed away.

But today it was different, today Misty felt that staying in bed and crying couldn't bring Ash back.  She finally began to understand what Brock was trying to tell her.  Misty got up from the bed.  There lying on the bed fast asleep was Meganium.  Misty could almost bet that Meganium's missing for Ash was almost greater than Pikachu.  The Pokémon had a certain unusual crush on her trainer.  Misty almost smiled at the thought.  She remembered a few years ago when she had actually been jealous of Meganium, only back then Meganium was still a Chikorita.  Chika had just won a tough battle against an opponent, and she immediately latched on to Ash.  Chika immediately started licking Ash's face causing him to giggle.

How Misty envied Chikorita that day.  She wished that she was one of Ash's Pokémon.  Ash always showed his true self and character to his Pokémon.  Misty knew that Ash never hid anything from his Pokémon.  Misty knew that Ash was bonded with his Pokémon.  They all shared one heart, one eye, one brain.  Especially in battle, it was as if Ash himself was out there himself taking down his opponent with his Pokémon.  When they got hurt, Misty saw it in Ash's eyes that he too felt their pain.

Misty wondered now if what she been through the last five years was worth it.  Sure the experiences and memories would be irreplaceable but she was a growing a teenage soon leaving childhood and entering womanhood.  She no longer needed a friend as much as she needed a lover, a soul mate who could be her best friend too.  She knew her sisters were right… as hard as she hated to believe it.  She was entering that stage of needing to be loved… needing to feel another's heart upon her own.  Even if she was entering that stage late… she was entering it on.  Once she decided it was because of Ash she did what she did.  She wanted that person to be Ash… but now… now she didn't know if her childhood fantasy was possible.  Did Ash love her?  She knew she did.  When she first met him, she made up the excuse about her bike.  Truth to be told she hated that bike.  The moment she got back to Cerulean she got rid of the piece of junk.  It brought back memories that she didn't like reliving.  Truth to be told she loved him even then, but as time went by her beliefs that Ash wasn't in love with any woman.  He wasn't at the age yet.  Ash never felt love to anyone, maybe all but Gizelle.  But Misty knew that it was only friendship, friendship.  That was one word Misty never felt before.  She never had a friend before she met Ash.  Not even before her parents… before their passing…  _Bless their souls._  Then it was her sisters who became her guardian.  They forbid her from making real, nice, normal status friends.  They wanted her to find rich friends.  They got her a tutor.  Misty was fed up with it and ran away to become a Pokémon trainer.  It was in her childhood.  The days that she spent at the gym watching the battles, it was her parents who had filled that in her heart ambition.  She then knew that her place was to be a Water Pokémon trainer and one day take up the gym.

Then on her fifth day alone, she met him.  It was then that she met Ash.  She fished him out the river, him and his Pikachu.  She fell for him then, but she was terrified at the feeling.  She never felt that way to anyone not even her dad.  The only thing Misty knew to do was slap the boy, then he 'borrowed' her bike.  That was her excuse to follow him for a period of time.  Misty later realized that she really, really loved Ash and couldn't live without him.  She couldn't… no actually she didn't want to become his friend.  She wanted to be his soul mate, but later things changed.  She knew that for now Ash wasn't ready to love.  She devoted herself to just being there with him, and the two became friends.  As time went by Misty started to forget her love for Ash, she had long buried those feelings deep within her, but then came the Orange Islands.  It was then that her feelings resurfaced with their meeting with Rudy and Melody.

She nearly stayed and married Rudy that day, but then she remembered her feelings for Ash.  She remembered how Rudy nearly told her secret.  When they left, Rudy hinted her secret to Ash.  But silly, dense Ash didn't understand love.  He didn't understand what Rudy was telling him.  Much to Misty's relief her secret was safe from Ash.  Then came the day that Ash was to save the world.   Misty loved it when Ash was brave.  She thought he was so cute then.  That's when they met Melody.  Melody, that girl, the young priestess, that could play Lugia's song.  Misty wondered now if Melody could play the song that could bring Ash back.

Misty sighed as she remembered when Melody teased her about it.  She never said it out loud to Ash about her love to him, but she did hint it to him just once… just once.  All the times she denied it till near the end.  Melody knew it.  Ash was in trouble, and she admitted it.  Lucky for her Ash wasn't there, and Tracey wasn't paying attention.  After that day Misty learned to not let her true feelings get in the way, Ash didn't need a lover.  He was too important.  The legendary Pokémon needed him, everyone needed him.  She refused to let herself admit that she needed him too.  All of Johto she tried to hide it.  Just once when they met a girl Temacu did she nearly revealedd her secret.  First to Ash, it was by accident.  It was right after Ash had said, "it'll be funny to see Brock married."  It was as if by instinct for her to add, "Someday we'll be married too."  It didn't come out the way she planned and luckily Ash didn't realize what she meant.  Her heart nearly burst when Ash muttered out yeah.  But it was soon destroyed when Ash yelled a quick, confused waa.  Lucky for her Temacu's dad broke in, or she would had to explain.  

Then that night when she was giving advice to Brock did she accidentally almost admit it.  She had said to him.  "It's easier to love someone that loves you back then love someone who doesn't."  She managed to save herself that time too.  After those incidents in all of Johto, she promised herself to be more careful.  But with Chikorita there, things were way harder than before.  Then when Chika evolved into Bayleef, Misty almost thought of Bayleef as competition.  Ash had let Bayleef body slam him so many times.  But then came the day that she was to leave Ash, how could she?  How could she leave her love?  But her family, the gym depended on her.  They needed someone to watch the gym, and she was the best candidate.

The good bye was bitter.  She almost admitted that she loved him that day, but with Brock there she couldn't.  That night upon her handkerchief she snitched the message upon it.  When they bid forever, she had told Ash that the handkerchief had a message.  Misty sighed for she never expected Ash to think that the handkerchief was a message, not the message was on the handkerchief.  Misty knew Ash never discovered the message for when she returned Ash treated her like a friend.  He treated her just like he had before, like a friend.  That was till the dreams started up.  Ash got aggravated easily, and all the two did was fight.  Misty forgot that she loved him and was more into saving her pride.  Now because of that he was taken from her once again.  

"Mrs. Ketchum," muttered Misty.  She realized that Ash's mother also suffered the pain she did.  Immediately she left the cell and walked out of her section of the jail cell.  She passed a couple of doors.  There at the end of the prison was her. Delia was crying over an old wooden table.  Misty's heart ached for the woman.  She too had lost Ash.

"Mrs. Ketchum," muttered Misty.  There was no response.  Thinking that she didn't hear her Misty inched her hand forward only to pull it back.  "Mrs. Ketchum."

The woman turned around.  She sighed as she saw Misty standing there.  Her face was red from crying over her son's disappearance.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I'm so sorry…" started Misty.

Delia recognized Misty and sighed.  "You shouldn't see me like…."

"I… I know.  I know you blame me for Ash's disappearance.  If I only didn't fight with him so much, he would be here.  If I hadn't let my pride get to me…"

"No, no Misty.  I don't blame you.  I would never blame you. I know you care about my son.  I know you care about Ashura," muttered Delia.  Delia raised her hand and stroked Misty's face.  "Remember it's not your fault.  You didn't kidnap Ash did you?"

"No," mumbled Misty.

"Then it isn't your fault," said Delia.

"But… but what if Ash doesn't…"  Delia immediately silenced her with a single finger.  

"Shhh.  Ash has always returned to the ones he love doesn't he?" asked Delia.

"Yeah," muttered Misty.  "But I don't know how I can face him.  I was so cruel to him.  I…I…"

"Sure you can.  You're his best friend," muttered Delia.

"But… but I want to be more than a friend to him.  I… I lo…"

"Shhh, I know.  I know you love Ashura.  I could see it in your eyes."

"I've loved him for five years," muttered Misty.

"Since the day you met him huh?" asked Delia.  She chuckled thinking that since her baby boy was ten he had a young girl head over heels with him.

"I… What if he…" asked Misty.

"What if he doesn't like you?" asked Delia.

"Yeah…" muttered Misty.

"I know Ash loves you.  I see it in his eyes.  When he met you, I saw the glitter in his eyes I hadn't seen for a long time.  The way he looks at you.  He never looked to at another girl.  He loves you, Misty.  Give him time."

"But…but I can't wait," muttered Misty.

"If you really love Ash, then you can wait a little while longer.  Besides we can wait for Ash's return together," said Delia smiling.  "Okay?"  
  


"Okay," said Misty smiling.  Since Ash's disappearance for once she smiled.  

"Here sit," said Delia.  She patted at a seat next to her.  Misty eagerly took it.  Questions of millions filled her head.  Finally she met a woman that knew her secret, a woman like herself, who had once been in love.  It was ironic how it was her lover's mother.  

"What was Ash…" asked Misty.

"You want to know what Ash was like as a child?" asked Delia.  Misty nodded.  Delia smiled as she divulged into her son's childhood.  The young woman beamed as she told this girl her son's life.  She had waited for years to tell someone the tales.  She never told Ash even when he asked.  Especially after his selective amnesia all the tales she told were ones filled with lies.  Meganium, Pikachu and Togepi walked in and curled by Misty's feet listening to the tales that Delia told.  For a few hours all was forgotten that the one person they were speaking about was the one person that they were spending so long looking for.  

****

**A/N:** Well how has it?  Short I know, but I couldn't help it.  Sorry.


	8. Chapter 6: The Begining to the Road to P...

**A/N:** I am so slowly this took so long.  Gomen!!!  I've been in China for the last few weeks just got back a like two weeks ago.  And one, the internet speed there isn't that fast and two, I didn't bring my laptop along this time.  So after so long of a wait.  Here's chapter six. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter Six**

"If anyone sees this child please call 1-800-missing…." 

A big beefy man groaned as he switched off the TV in his office.  He was getting tired of the news.  It was always about that kid.  The news never reported when a store was robbed by mysterious villains dressed in black or white.  This man was important.   Important to the world of crime anyways, this man ran a powerful underground organization known as Team Rocket.  Since last year, the man's organization grew ten fold with the joint corporation of Team Magma and Aqua of the Houen Region. He now owned every organization all over Indigo, but still it wasn't enough.  This man Giovanni Sakaki Roketto was a man that wanted power.  He wanted to be the biggest, most important man.  He envisioned himself ruling the legendaries.

'It is in your blood.'  That's what Giovanni remember his mother telling him.  All his life he was shadowed by his family.  It was his ancestors wish to rule all of Indigo Island.   It was his parents and grandparents joining together to build Team Rocket.  They died leaving Giovanni himself to build Team Rocket to the powerful empire it is now.  His mother's last words to him were 'it is in your blood'.  Giovanni believed that and thought out to rob the world of its power.

But he remembered one person, no two families that had destroyed his family's plans.  They always crushed his parents' plans.  How could Giovanni had known that a child would be born from such union?  That child, Ashura Ketchum was the descendant of Ashton Ketchum, Pokémon Master, but Giovanni sent Ashton out of this world.  Now it was his son's turn.  Giovanni found it in the hidden language of the ancient Egyptians was where his fame and glory laid. 

Giovanni discovered a way to banish Ashton into the Shadow World, but even then the plan had a lope hole.  There was a way to free Ashton.  The way was either using the Chosen One that the gods of Pokémon chose or by using a descendent of the one imprisoned.  There was no indication of who the Chosen One was or when he or she would appear.  As for Ashton's son, Delia had already taken care of him.  To Giovanni's joy, Delia and the old Prof. were of some use.  Those stupid, caring people had placed Ashura under a spell.  All memories of Ashton were destroyed from the boy.  There was no one to destroy his plans, or so Giovanni thought.  How could he know that Ashura would possess the same skills of a Pokémon trainer and have the same burning ambition as Ashton?  Ashura was almost like a mirror image of Ashton. 

It wasn't till the Indigo League that Giovanni knew Ashura had the same weakness as his dad.  Their weakness was for the ones that they love and Pokémon.  Ashura was easily crushed in Indigo, and Giovanni thought that was the end of Ashura's career to become a Pokémon Master.  Giovanni was mistaken. With the lost at Indigo, Ashura came back even stronger in the Orange Islands, Johto, and Houen.  What broke Ashura at the Master League was still a mystery to Giovanni.  But now there was no Ketchum to stop him. The three members of his organization that he thought were the most useless turned out to be the ones that brought the kid to him.  Jessie, Meowth and James, why he let them into Team Rocket was a mystery to some to begin with.

Jessie was the daughter of his most trusted adviser.  Before her death, Giovanni promised her that Jessica would be well taken care of and away from Team Rocket.  Giovanni found the two-year-old a loving home away from Viridian.  But Jessica came back, when she turned twelve she returned with James.  Giovanni didn't know Jessie was Jessica, or he would have turned her away.  Jessie and James were soft hearted.  They could never do well in Team Rocket.  To them Team Rocket was just fun and games, she was just like her mother.  That's why Giovanni fell for her.  That's why Giovanni sent her to find the legendary Pokémon Mew.  That's why she's dead now.  That's why Jessie has no mother and no father.

But now Giovanni couldn't be mad at those three, they had accomplished something that no other rocket but them had managed to do.  They had managed to kidnap Ashton Ketchum's only son Ashura. 

He growled as he waited for the next part of his plan to take action.  He couldn't banish Ashura into the Shadow World.  You couldn't banish two kin into the Shadow World.  Giovanni wasn't much for rules, but he was afraid of what the old Egyptian said to him when he was granted the ancient Egyptian tongue.  Giovanni could lose it all if he didn't follow the rules.  But all his plans was coming together with the discovery of the legendary vial, it was all experiment.  Ashura would be his lab rat.  He would test the vial on Ashura and the other on his most trusty adviser.  If things went as planed, there would be no more Ashura Ketchum.

Giovanni blasted at the intercom summoning Jessie, James, and Meowth.  Mondo had taken the three on a vacation to the islands.  The four were scheduled to be back today.  Giovanni wasn't much for rewards especially not to those three.  "Jessie!  James!  Meowth!  Get your ass up here," shouted Giovanni.  A reply was sent back before Giovanni closed the intercom.  He was planning on keeping it vacant these days to await the message from Namba.

Minutes later three rockets walked into the Boss's officer.  They immediately bowed then walked forward.  "You needed you see us Boss?" asked Jessie.

"Yes.  Your next assignment…"

"Next assignment?" said Meowth.  Its eyes immediately light up with his partners.  They were all hoping for a promotion from the boss.

"Yes, next assignment.  I need you to keep the captive's friends at bay.  They must not know we have the kid here," said Giovanni.  He crossed his hands as he watched their features immediately change.

An unison of groans were heard before Jessie looked up.  "Boss…" muttered Jessie.

"Yeah?" asked Giovanni.  He knew that Jessie was going to ask for a raise.  He sighed.  She was just like her mother.  "And you'll all receive a nice bonus and a raise on your salary."

Their eyes immediately light up.  "I…I was going to ask," started James.  He was immediately stopped by Jessie and Meowth.

"Thank you, Boss," said Jessie.

"Very well.  Keep up the good work," said Giovanni.  He watched as the three walked out the door.  Lightly he shook his head.  James was a dunce.  Giovanni's mood was immediately enlightened when his intercom rang.  He pushed the button to hear Namba's voice.

"Boss, the vial was a complete success.  We'll ready for the captive.  We can begin right away," said a muffled voice.

"Very good.  Contact Richard.  I'll be right down," said Giovanni.  He closed off the intercom and stood it.  His day was going great.  Even though he gave the three imbeciles a raise, they'll mess up, and he'll take the raise away.  It was prefect.  Giovanni chuckled as he lightly stroked his Persian's head. 

"Soon my beauty.  Soon we'll be powerful," muttered Giovanni.

"Per," growled the Persian.  The Pokémon rose from its blanket and walked out the door with Giovanni.  The two were greeted all the way to the lab.  _It's good to be the Boss._  Giovanni chuckled as he watched the imbeciles work.  _How stupid?  They know nothing about having power.  They're nothing like me._

Giovanni simply greeted his workers before getting to the lab.  The steel door was before him with the words 'keep out', and everyone did.  No one but chosen few had ever got to see the inside of the lab.  He neatly punched in 'Roketto' as the password.  The door opened, and Giovanni walked in with Persian by his side.    He looked at the machines that he spent millions to purchase for this experiment.  It had to be a success.  If it was, he could be the ruler of the world.

"Giovanni," shouted a gruffly old man.  Giovanni looked up and there stood his most trusted scientist.  He had more scientists, Giovanni knew that.  Somewhere deep in his brain somewhere he couldn't register if there had been another who had served him better.  But things always go wrong, what Giovanni couldn't register.  But this scientist, this scientist Prof. Namba he was his most trusted scientist for now, he only failed in one experiment, the capture of Lugia.  _Foolish!  Especially to think they could beat Ashura that way.  Richard did well, but he showed his true color... just like his old man.  Richard may have became friends with Ashura, but it was all a setup to destroy Ashura.  Now it was time._

The man was no other than Prof. Namba.  The man walked over to his boss and beamed.  In his hand was a clipboard of all the information.  "Well, Namba.  Is it ready?" asked Giovanni.  He was ready to once and for all to destroy Ashura.  When Ashura is destroyed, there will be no more Ketchum to ruin his plans.  He would be the most powerful human in this world, the ancient prophecy will resurrect.

"Yes, Boss.  It will work perfectly.  The prisoner will be destroyed," said Namba.  His voice was full of uneasiness.  There was one part of the experiment that he didn't tell his Boss.  Things that could happen in the experiment, something that Giovanni wouldn't be happy about, but Namba had counted the probability, and it was a skim chance.  The experiment, the vial which caused the experiment had a prophecy tied to it.  One who passed the test would have all the powers. 

"Very good…" said Giovanni chuckling.  He had seen into Namba's thoughts.  The old man was afraid of failure, that why he was the perfect professor.  He was careful, almost more careful than Mondo and himself.

"Father!" shouted a boy.  Giovanni turned around.  There stood his son, the future heir of Roketto, Richard Roketto.  Richard walked over to his father.  "What do I have to change into this time, Father?" asked the boy eagerly.  He had done this type of experiment many times.   He rarely saw himself as his true self anymore.  Since the Indigo League where he met his father, Richard had never been the same.  His dear, dead foolish mother told him of his father.  Told him that his father only made love to create an heir, Richard agreed to join Team Rocket if his dad wouldn't kill his mother.  Richard found out later he did anyways.  Richard escaped from Team Rocket but was found once again in the Whirl Islands with the capture of the Lugia.   The next time Richard was fully subdued into evil.  He forgot all the good in Pokémon training and became the true heir of Team Rocket.

"A Pokémon trainer," answered Giovanni simply. 

"A Pokémon trainer?" asked Richard with disbelief.  His father never let him become a Pokémon trainer again.  He hadn't even seen his original Pokémon in years. 

"Yes, a Pokémon trainer, but not any old trainer.  Richard if this experiment goes as plan…"  Giovanni walked over to his son's side and patted him neatly on the back.  He placed one hand in front of Richard and moved it around the room.  "You could have all of this."

"Huh?" asked Richard.  He didn't get what his dad was trying to tell him.  It didn't make sense at all. 

"I'll decide to step off the stool permanently," said Giovanni.

"Huh?" asked Richard.

"I'm going to let you take over.  If what you have been taught is all that you follow, then this mission will be a success.  I will know your true color, for that I will give you Team Rocket to rule until you create heir for yourself to one day after we are both gone," replied Giovanni.

Richard and Namba's eyes both grew to plate size.  They couldn't believe what Giovanni had said.  He was stepping off and giving it to Richard, but why.  Why after his experiment?  What was so special about this experiment?  Both Richard and Namba knew bits and pieces about the experiment; they both knew that till this point Giovanni hadn't been willing to tell them the complete story of the experiment.  None knew who the prisoner was.

"Why Father?" asked Richard.  He was curious at his father's plans. 

"You'll see.  This experiment won't be as easy as you think.  This mission will end everything.  It will be the beginning of a new age with you on the throne, Richard," said Giovanni.  "Can't you picture it, Son?"

Richard's eyes glittered with power.  _It was finally happening. All I've been working for the last two years.  I'm finally going to be the ruler of Team Rocket.  This mission will be a piece of cake.  I mean how hard could it be?_

"Bring out the prisoner," shouted Giovanni.  The steel doors bolted open as five mighty muscular rockets walked in.  In the middle of the crowd a young boy could barely be seen.  His clothes were in shreds as mud was spread all over his face.  Tears were falling from his face as he was trying with all his might to escape. 

"Let me go!  I don't want to!" screamed the boy.  He tried punching and hitting the rockets, but it was no use.  It was almost as if he was hitting a brick wall.  He almost managed to escape once only to be dragged down again.  Richard waited with confusion as he watched what was happening.  The prisoner, he seemed familiar in an odd way.  As if he knew the prison… as if they had been friends a long time ago. 

Giovanni grinned as he signaled for the rockets to throw the prisoner down.  The boy fell with a thud.  He looked up at the head of Team Rocket.  His lips were bursting with blood.  His eyes had black circles around it.  His face was muddy as he looked up at Giovanni.  "You won't get away with this," shouted the boy.  His face was full of determination, and his voice was full of strength.  No longer did the tears fall from his amber colored eyes.

"Oh yes, I will," said Giovanni chuckling.  "No one knows you're here.  No one just like your poor, defenseless father, like father like son, I will dispose of you two from his world.

"Liar!" shouted the boy.  "My father died in a rock slide!"

"I ain't lying, Boy."  Giovanni chuckled.  "Your mother knows the truth, she and that old professor hid it from you."

"No!  You're the liar," shouted the boy.  He tried to get up but one of the rockets behind him punched him.  The pain of that punched threw him back on the ground.  A mouthful of blood spilled out of his lips.

"You have the same fire in you as your plentiful father."  Giovanni chuckled at the sight. 

The boy growled with anger.  "You son of a bitch," shouted the boy.  That was enough for Richard.  He was done hiding behind his father's back.  Nobody insulted his dad and grandmother like that.

"You ass hole, my father is the one that has you captured you not the other way around," shouted Richard.  The boy looked up and gasped at the sight.

_No, it couldn't be.  It couldn't be._

Giovanni grinned.  He had recognized Richard.  This could get interesting.  "I see you recognize, my son Richard," said Giovanni.

"No!  No, it can't be," shouted the boy.  He looked at the boy that Giovanni called his son.  "Are you?"

Richard grinned as the sight of the prisoner.  "Yeah, I am Richard Hiroshi Roketto, the son of Giovanni Sakaki Roketto." 

"No, no.  It couldn't be.  Run, get out of here…" shouted the boy.

"What a little imbecile."  Richard chuckled as he looked at his father.

"No, Richard.  What he says is true, don't you recognize him?" asked Giovanni.

The boy looked at Giovanni then at Richard.  He recognized that what Giovanni said was true.  "Throw him into the chamber," shouted Giovanni.  The rockets pulled the boy up with little force.  The boy had gone into shock.  _What Giovanni said was true.  It was all true, but why did his mother and Prof. Oak lie to him._  As they reached the chamber was getting ready to throw him into the liquid, the boy finally learned to coup with it all.  _It was to protect him from this, this destiny.  He would die.  But he had to know for certain._

"Richie!" shouted the boy.  The words reached Richard's ears as he looked up.  The prisoner was thrown into the chamber of the liquid.  There was a small window within the chamber and Richard caught the prisoner's face.  It was clear this time.  He recognized him. 

"Ash!"  Richard screamed at the thought.  "Father?"  Richard looked up to see Giovanni grinning.  It all made sense now.  "I'm going to be Ash Ketchum ain't I?" asked Richard.

Giovanni nodded. 

"But I can't, they'll recognize me.  I can't do it," snapped Richard.

"Where does your alliance lie?  With me and the future of Team Rocket, or with your stupid so called friends that abandoned you?" asked Giovanni.

Richard looked at Giovanni then at the tank.  Ash's body once again floated to the window this time his eyes were closed.  Richard bowed his head and whispered a silent prayer to Ash.  _I'm sorry, Ash, but I have to do this.  It's too late to save you anyways.  I'm sorry, but I can't disobey my father.  This is my destiny._

Richard looked at Giovanni.  His face was full of sinister and evil.  "With you, I am Richard Roketto heir of Team Rocket," said Richard with full determined.  Giovanni chucked.  _Yes, Richard is ready.  He will do fine._

"Then in you go," said Giovanni.  He motioned for Richard to walk through a door.  He nodded and with Namba by his side worked into the other room where his transformation was to begin. 

"Take the prisoner out and lock him down," with that said Giovanni left the room.  A smirk slowly appearing on his face. 

**A/N:** Was it okay?    


End file.
